prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Hishikawa Rikka is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. History Rikka is Mana's best friend and they've known each other since elementary school. She always tries to stop Mana from overdoing it but can't seem to do so. She is also friends with Mana's father and often comes over for dinner. Her Mom works late at a local hospital and her dad travels the world as an Archeologist. Rikka finds out about Pretty Cure when Mana decides to tell her because it's hard for her to keep a secret form her best friend. She later runs into the mysterious merchant who gives her a Cure Lovies that she later decides to use to help her friend as Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. 'Raquel - Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Diamond. Cure Diamond "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" "英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！" "Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!!" Cure Diamond '(キュアダイヤモンド ''Kyua Daiyamondo) is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Wisdom. Transformation Rikka places her Cure Lovie and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!". Then she spells "LOVE" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She flyes, while her hair shines with cyan light and grows up changing its colour. Then blue tiara appears on her head with white light, earings with blue light and necklace with golden light. A blue ribbon ties round her waist and a light blue dress appears. Then Lovely Commune is shown on it. Next is her heart brooch, her bracelets and boots. Finally a bow on her ribbon grows up, whereupon Cure Diamond poses and says her introduction speech. Attacks Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation . Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. Cure Diamond has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Etymology ''Hishikawa (菱川) - Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花) - The kanji rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name, after Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure! and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure. **However, she is the only of the three Cures who does not have a color in her family name, as "kuro" (黒) means black and "midori" (緑) means green *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have a long dress, after Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *A small part of Cure Diamond's hairstyle looks similar to Raquel's ears, as she is her transformation partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri and Shirabe Ako, all of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. **However, neither Rikka nor Tsubomi tend to wear glasses in their civilian form most of the time. *She is the second Cure to have a diamond as her symbol, the first being Cure Pine. *Rikka is the second Cure to wear braids in civillian form, following Kujou Hikari. *She is the second Cure whose parent is a photographer, the first being Kurumi Erika. **Both happen to have blue as their main theme color as well. *Cure Diamond's transformation ending pose looks like Sailor Venus's pose from Sailor Moon. *Her civilian appearance is very similar to Yukishiro Honoka's. *In name etymology, Rikka can be considered to have indirect relation with Sakuya Tachibana (橘 朔也), her diamond counterpart in Kamen Rider Blade. If making Rikka the kanji written in 立花, another pronounce of 立花 is Tachibana, which is same with 橘, Sakuya's last name. *Rikka is very similar to Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury from another anime series Sailor Moon, because both are smart and second to become magical girl in their respective teams. Both have mothers, who are working at hospital and fathers, who are travelling around the world and sometimes send them gifts. They both have blue as theme color and sometimes wear glasses. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile3.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) dia.asahi.jpg|Cure Diamond Official Profile (TV Asahi) dia.profasahi.png|Cure Diamond and Raquel Profile (TV Asahi) dia.prof.png|Cure Diamond Full Profile (Toei Animation) Diamondtop.jpg|Official Header Stance rikka.rpof.toei.png|Rikka Official Profile (Toei Animation) dokidoki2.jpg|Cure Diamond profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. dia.dance.prfo.png|Cure Diamond Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! pho_diamond02.jpg|Rikka Official Profile (TV Asahi) Screenshots Hishikawa Rikka DokiDokiPrecure05.PNG|Rikka with her parents at a carnival in the opening rikka.,withglasses.png|Rikka wearing her glasses rikka.withoutGlasses.png|Rikka without her glasses 987b7bc7.jpg|Rikka and Mana's first meeting Rikka Smile.jpg|Rikka smiles Screenshot 1.jpg|Rikka With Mana e22cad98.jpg|Rikka is transforming to Cure Diamond Rikka Lovie.png|Rikka wearing her Cure Lovie Mana.Rikka.Alice.Child.PNG|Rikka with Mana and Alice when they were young Cure Diamond Curediamondintro.png|Cure Diamond's finishing pose Cure.Diamond.PNG|Cure Diamond during her transformation Curediamond.PNG|Cure Diamond in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening 6b4e196c.jpg|Cure Diamond is forming a diamond suite during her introduction speech CureDiamondArt.png|Cure Diamond appears in an ending card on the episode 3 Diamond.Thumb-Up.PNG|Cure Diamond thumbs up to Cure Heart CDiamond.png|Cure Diamond during the showing of the episode name Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Cures